Suspicion Rises
by Maxwell Anderson
Summary: A crossover between Green Day and Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. Billie Joe meets up with an old high school friend. By the end of the day, he's arrested on suspicion of her murder. Can Phoenix and Maya prove the rock star innocent?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Billie's POV

Jenny. A friend of mine…not really much of a friend but I knew her in High School. Before I dropped out, anyway. We didn't really become i friends /i but she was someone to talk to. So suddenly she phones up after sixteen years and asks to meet me at a Café in town. Huh. Didn't realize she'd remember me from way back then. Might as well go; just to see how things are going.

Third Person POV

The next day

Billie sat at the table looking around for a familiar face. He glanced at his watch. 3:12.

"Where is she?" He sighed. He agreed to meet Jenny at Starbucks at 3:00 but there was no sight of her.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice behind his back. He turned to find the smiling face of his old friend. He smiled and got up to hug her.

"It's been so long!" he released her and looked her up and down. "You look great!"

"I could say the same for you, Mr. Rock Star!" Jenny replied. They laughed and sat themselves down. A waiter immediately came up to them and asked for their orders.

"I'll have an ice coffee."

"I'll have the same." Billie mimicked. The waiter made note of it in her notepad and left.

"So, how's life been treating you?" Jenny asked. Billie chuckled.

"Are you behind the times or something?" She laughed and gave him a playful punch.

"No! I just want to know how the life i behind /i the rocker is going."

"I'm doing fine," Billie placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "I'm getting to spend a lot of time with Joey, Jakob, and Adrienne and I've had some time to think up some new material. Right now is a kind of waiting period."

"Waiting for…? Inspiration?"

"Exactly." Billie lifted his head and rested his arm on the table. "So, how've you been?"

"Alright," Jenny pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "If you think being single for the past six years and having a crap job 'alright'."

The waiter brought their drinks to the table and left promptly. Billie picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Ouch. Are you holding out okay?"

"Yeah," she grabbed her coffee and took a sip. "I haven't looked since then though…"

"Oh, c'mon Jen. No sense in just sitting and waiting."

Jenny sighed and mixed the cup around. "I guess you're right."

"That's the spirit." Billie smiled and stood up. "Wanna go catch a movie or something? I told Adie that I'd be gone the whole day with the guys but they've got plans."

"Sure," Jenny stood up as well. "I've got nothing planned."

"Great." Billie and Jenny paid for their drinks and left the Café"

Four hours later

"I didn't know you wanted to see Pirates of the Caribbean…" Billie said as they drove to Jenny's house. Billie stopped in front of Jenny's house. "By the way, you owe me for tonight's meal." The movie was three hours long and they decided to go to get dinner.

"One, if there's a movie out with Johnny Depp in it, I've i got /i to see it. And two, it wasn't my idea to go to a fancy restaurant. I thought we'd go for burgers or something!"

"Well you should have mentioned that when we were choosing where to go!"

"I did!" she protested. They stopped in front of the door. Billie lowered his head and scratched his head.

"Oh. …I'm sorry." Jenny laughed and grabbed his arm.

"It's okay. I'll just grab some extra money inside." She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"And by the way, you can't marry Johnny Depp!" Billie called from the outside, chuckling to himself as he waited.

Jenny's POV

I turned on the lights as I went down the hall and into my bedroom. I turned on the lights and took out my jewelry box. I unlocked the second drawer on the left (my own secret compartment) and pulled out a small clip of money.

"Now, how much money did I owe Billie?" I thought out loud. I heard a dark chuckle after I spoke. I quickly turned around to find no one behind me.

"H-hello?" I called out. Again, there was a dark chuckle. I grabbed my lamp and kept it close to me.

"W-who are you? Show yourself!" The closet door opened and there was a dark figure inside.

"Nice seeing you again, Jenny." the figure stayed in the darkness of the closet. I slowly moved closer, ready to raise the lamp in defense.

"W-who are you?"

The figure laughed again. "What, have you forgotten me already? Oh, that breaks my heart." I try to think for a bit but was disturbed by his voice.

"What's the money for? You need to pay someone, you little whore?" I felt my face burn in anger as I continued moving closer.

"Shut up! You have no right to speak to him like that!" He laughed again. His laugh taunted me. I stopped right beside the bed and almost in front of the closet.

"So you do have someone. Well then. I'm here to make sure you don't ever see another man in this lifetime, whore." He stepped out of the shadows and my eyes widened.

"B—." my word was cut short from the gunshot to my chest. The lamp dropped from my hand. I grabbed my chest and felt the blood gush out. I breathed heavily and saw him laugh as I fell to the floor. I heard him walk out the door, his footsteps eventually disappearing. Everything was dark; I felt cold…I can't breathe…is this…

Billie's POV

I was caught by surprise when I heard a gunshot.

"Jenny!" I called for her but it was no good. No response. I tried the door but it was locked. Wait, didn't she just open and go in? Ugh, well complaining isn't going to do anything. I spotted the window on the side.

"Am I really gonna…?" I thought out loud. I sighed and decided it was the only way. I walked back a few steps and turned, facing the window. I ran as fast as I could and jumped into the window. I got scratched a bit but it's alright.

I walked into the hallway and looked into all the doors. There was one door with its window opened. I guess I should have just walked around the house to check for that. I looked into the last door and almost vomited. I stopped myself to walk into the room and see Jenny on the floor in a pool of her own blood. I kneeled down and brought Jenny into my arms.

"Jenny!" I cried. "JENNY! WAKE UP!" I shook the body but nothing. It was cold and lifeless. I returned her to her spot on the floor and spotted something on the floor. A gun. Curious, I picked it up and inspected it. It was pointed at the wall across from me when I accidentally pulled the trigger again. I dropped the weapon and crawled on the floor but must've pressed my hand against some glass. I look at my hand and see blood in my hand. I look down. A lamp? Damn it, that's gonna be hard to take out. I looked for a phone to call 911.

Too late.

As I crawled on my arms and knees on the carpet looking for a phone, I heard the door bang open.

"POLICE!" Oh shit. I kneeled by Jenny and looked down at her. A guy with a brown coat and black spiky hair ran in.

"AHA! CAUGHT IN THE ACT!" My eyes widened and I got up.

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong!"

"Nice try," He grabbed my hands and cuffed me. "You're coming with me."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Phoenix's POV

I guess I should introduce myself before you read on. My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm a defense attorney. I'm 24 years old and work in Wright & Co. Law Offices, which was originally Fey & Co. Law Offices. My old boss, Mia Fey, died from murder. Her younger sister, Maya Fey, age 17, was arrested for her suspicion of murder against her sister. I took her case and proved her innocent. Now, she's an assistant for me and is quite helpful when gathering evidence.

_July 15, 9:22 AM  
Wright & Co. Law Offices_

I came in and spotted Maya watching a DVD. _Bullet in a Bible_ I think it was called. The band was Green Day. Seems Maya is a bit of a fangirl when it comes to them.

"Nick!" Maya turned to me and smiled. "Good Morning!" I smiled back at her and looked at the screen. There was a guy who was jumping around as he played guitar.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

_All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

"I wish I could jump like Billie! He's such a ball of energy!" Maya giggled as she continued watching. I sighed and turned off the DVD player.

"Hey! I was watching that!" she whined. She had it the volume at a really high level and I could feel my head pounding.

"You can watch it later, when people won't be complaining about it being played so early in the morning." I turned the television to the news.

"It's already nine! People won't be—," her words were cut short as the news reporter started talking.

"Now for the morning news. Green Day front man, Billie Joe Armstrong was arrested yesterday night from suspicion of murder."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!' Maya stared blankly at the television screen as the reporter continued.

"The victim was 34 year old, Jennifer Ezell, a high school friend of Armstrong. Her body was found on the floor in her bedroom. Police found a bullet wound in the body and also found the murder weapon, a .22 caliber, next to the body. Police are investigating further."

I looked at Maya and she looked like she was going to cry.

"This is a nightmare!" she suddenly screamed. She got up and started pacing. "Billie would never kill anyone! Let alone a friend from high school!" She returned to her seat and sat down in a huff. "Green Day is over. The world is over."

She looked so sad. I turned off the television when I heard the phone ringing. I looked at Maya, who looked like she wasn't going to move, and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"H-hello? I-is this Wright & Company Law Offices?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I need a defense attorney."

"Okay, what's your name, sir?"

"Billie Joe Armstrong."

My eyes widened. Maya would go nuts.

"O-okay. You're down at the Detention center I'm guessing?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we'll be right there." I hang up the phone and look at Maya.

"We've got a case." She sniffled and looked at me.

"Who is it?"

I gulped and argued in my head whether to tell her the truth or not.

"It was…" _Just say it! She'll be glad to help._

"It was…?" Maya repeated. _No way, she'd act all crazy. Like when we met the Steel Samurai._

"It was…" _SAY IT_ "Billie Joe Armstrong."

Her eyes widened and she had a smile on her face.

"Great! Now we can prove Billie is innocent!" She grabbed my arm and started for the door. "Come on, let's go!" I was caught by surprise but I guess I can't complain. He asked for us to be his lawyer and I told him we'd be there.


End file.
